


A Generic Slice of Life

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Drama Class, Everyone is a dork, Halloween Costumes, Keith is a dork, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Power Rangers - Freeform, Slice of Life, Texting, The paladins are in a drama class together, They all live on earth and theyre all humans, no beta we die like men, trunk or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The gang is going through their average school year, all going through a drama class and having great shenanigans along the wayIm bad at summaries





	1. Fall Begins

The leaves had begun to turn from lush green to shades of amber. The temperature dropping steadily and becoming sweater weather. Shiro watched from the balcony of his apartment as soft wind rustled the trees across the street, causing few amber leaves to fall to the ground. It was quiet, peaceful. Good enough to leave someone to their thoughts.

Shiro heard the door open behind him and a warm hand rest on the exposed skin of his back.

The fall is quite serene, don't you think?” Allura’s soft voice sounded, not really disturbing the quiet. Shiro nodded slowly, looking over at her after a few seconds.

“Yeah, it is” He replied, shivering slightly as his body realized how cool it was.

“How long have you been out here?”

“Not too long”

Allura gave him a doubtful look but shrugged it off, looking out at the tree’s as well. “We’ll have to start bundling up more before heading out you know”

“Yeah, I know” Shiro sighed looking back out at the tree’s

“That reminds me,” Allura started, pulling her hand away from the others. “Keith left a message on your fridge saying you needed to go grocery shopping”

“He’s gone already?”

“He left as I was coming up”

“Oh, I guess ill go shopping later”

“Well if you go now, I can go with you” Allura smiled, leaning up against the others real arm. “Either way, I’m going to make you come inside. you’re chilled”

Shiro sighed and reluctantly stood up off of the railing, letting himself be dragged in by Allura. Once he was inside, he finally realized how cold he had gotten, his arm throbbing where skin met the metal of his prosthetic.

“Is your arm bothering you?” Allura asked, noting the look of discomfort on his face.

“The metal is cold” he admitted, sighing quietly. “But it'll warm up eventually.”

“Alright” she said, frowning slightly at the other. “Go put on sufficient clothing so we can head out”

A small whine left Shiro’s mouth, not really wanting to change out of his tank top and sweats. Though as there was no denying Allura, he walked into his bedroom quickly and slipped on jeans and a sweater that allura had given him. He focused on the sound of Allura milling about in the other room for a second before stepping out.

“Is this better?” He asked, a bit of snark in his tone.

“Much” she retorted with a smile, picking up a purple scarf off of the coat rack.

“It's not that cold Allura” he protested, taking a step back as allura stepped toward him, ready to wrap the scarf around him.

“It looks cute” the woman giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer with the scarf.

“I don't feel like getting heat stroke”

“You won't”

The look Allura gave was sly, no question about it. With a tug of the scarf she pulled the man closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. Clearly shocked and frozen by this action, Allura pulled away and wrapped the scarf around his neck with a giggle.

“Guess I got my way~”

Shiro, upon realizing what she did blushed brightly and huffed. “Okay okay fine"

“I love you shiro~”

“Love you too”


	2. The Store

The car ride to the grocer a quiet one, the radio turned down to a low volume, more so having it as background noise as Shiro watched out the window.

“Do you need anything from the grocery store Allura?” He suddenly remembered to ask, glancing over at her.

“Not particularly but I'll probably pick up a few things”

“Okay" Shiro pulled out his phone, to be fair he hasn't exactly asked Keith or checked if they needed anything in particular, he just knew the basics. Milk, Eggs, probably some vegetables even though he can rarely get Keith to actively eat them.

He pulled out his phone and hummed quietly, opening his messenger to Keith's conversation.

 

ShiroGAY: anything you want specifically from the grocery store?

Mullet: meat

ShiroGAY: what kind

Mullet: all

 

Shiro let out a breathy chuckle and sighed

 

ShiroGAY: any kind you don't want?

Mullet: pork

Mullet: it's gross

ShiroGAY: alright then

ShiroGAY: what about vegetables

Mullet: none

ShiroGAY: you have to choose one

Mullet: but I don't want any

ShiroGAY: you are a growing boy, choose a freaking vegetable.

Mullet: fiiiiiine broccoli

ShiroGAY: okay

 

“Keith is a dork” Shiro said, giving a reason for his laughter. Allura pulled into the parking lot and looked at Shiro.

“what's he doing this time?” She laughed, parking the car in a spot close to the doors.

“He doesn't want to be a healthy growing boy”

“that's usual for him

“I know but I still make fun of him every time he does It”

“Well he'll be grateful since you're a good cook"

“I'm half decent, just ask Keith”

“don't let the picky eater get you down”

Shiro rolled his eyes with a smile and got out of the car, waiting for Allura to round it.

Her hand made it's way into his, linking their fingers. She swung them loosely and hummed as they made their way into the store.

There was a slight buzz in Shiro’s pocket from his phone, he pulled it out and squeezed Alluras hand absent mindedly.

 

Mullet: can you get some chocolate cheerios

 

Of course he would want something chocolate. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

 

ShiroGAY: Okay

 

Allura let go of his hand for a minute to grab a shopping cart and looked over at Shiro.

“Do you know what you need to get?” She asked, pushing the cart into the store.

“yeah, roughly”

There seemed to not be a lot of people in the grocer at the moment, meaning there weren't people who were going to interact with them; which was definitely a relief.

“So where to first?” Allura hummed, looking at all of the items on sale and throwing a few boxes of Mac and Cheese into the cart.

“Produce section” he answered, nodding in agreement of the mac and cheese. Allura took his hand and made him put it on the cart linking their fingers once again. Her hand was soft he noted, much softer than his calloused and used palms.

The shopping trip went relatively quickly, Shiro picking out many more vegetables and produce than Keith would appreciate. Though he would appreciate the selection of meat Shiro got. Allura tossed in a couple other things, mostly some jello and dessert mixes. Keith's cereal was of course not forgotten.

“Hey Shiro?” Allura said, not looking at him as she started putting the items onto the conveyor belt.

“Hm?”

“Keith is in college right?”

“Sort of, why?”

“I'm just thinking is all”

“Thinking about what?”

“Education”

“politically or for yourself?”

“Kind of both”

Shiro hummed and stopped to pay for the items. He picked up most of the bags heading back to the car. Stepping outside he was glad that Allura had made him wear the scarf and sweater, it had gotten colder during their time in the store. They quickly made it to the car and stuffed the groceries in the back. At least the car wasn't as cold as it was outside.

“I think I’m gonna try to get a job either as a highschool teacher or professor” Allura said as they settled in the car.

“Oh?” Shiro understood why she would want to change professions, she had a teaching degree but had only been a secretary for the past few years. “Why High school or college level?”

“I'm not qualified to teach elementary school and frankly middle schoolers are assholes” Allura huffed, leaning back in the seat.

Shiro laughed at her annoyance of students and stared at her face. “high schoolers are more assholes than middle schoolers"

“yeah but if I teach high schoolers or college students I can teach communications like I want”

“true true,” Shiro noted, reaching over to push some of Alluras hair behind her ear. “so is that why you wanted to know if Keith was still in college?”

“Yeah"

Shiro thought for a few moments then shrugged. “Whatever you want to do I'll support you through it princess” he smiled softly and hummed as Allura turned the car on and started back to the apartment.

“Whatever happens happens I guess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know each of these chapters won't exceed 1000 words probably


	3. Drama Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiths average time in drama class.

Keith didn't know what to expect really, finding out that his brothers girlfriend was now a student teacher for his drama class. How else would you react to that really. He set up all of his papers and sighed quietly, glaring down at the professor's desk. Allura was there, talking with the professor, of course she looked sort of anxious, it was her first day and all. 

“Hey Keith!” a voice said from his right. Lance, it was Lance’s voice, and Lance who was dropping his stuff down next to his own, and Lance, the boy who made his heart skip a beat everytime he walked in he room. 

“Hey Lance” Keith sighed and sat up a little more, smiling a little bit. 

“Do you know who the girl is talking to the professor? Because damn she is  _ spicy _ ” Keith frowned slightly at the comment and shrugged a bit. 

“She’s my brothers girlfriend, Allura” Keith said, turning back to the front of the room.

“Dang, she has a boyfriend already? Okay- Wait you have a brother?”

“I've told you i had a brother at least 5 times Lance”

“Well excussssee me! Princess”

Keith gave the other a confused look, scrunching his face. “I'm not a princess?”

“Wait do you not know that meme?” Lance gasped, looking almost offended.

“No, I don't”

“Oh my god, the zelda tv show though”

“What is that” Keith sighed, getting a little frustrated with Lance continuously referencing things he doesn't even know.

“It's a show based on the Legend of Zelda series that aired in the 80’s” Lance explained, arranging his own things for class.

“Oh” Keith said, “Okay”

The conversation died out and Keith watched as the rest of the class started filling in. Their friends Pidge and Hunk finally showed up and sat down in the row in front of them. The standard pre-class chatter, going on between the four friends, talking about random things ranging from what they were going over in class to the probability of Cthulhu showing up to destroy the school. 

A few minutes later the professor brought the class to attention and introduced Allura as the new student teacher, she smiled and waved to the students. Keith sliding down in his seat to avoid her gaze. 

The next two hours went pretty quickly, they were just going over design of different stage setups and how they have to be applied for director's vision. Keith ended up dosing and not really taking notes, none of this really interested him at all. 

There was an insistent poking in his side at one point, making him swat it away a few times before he frustratedly sat up and looked at who was poking him. 

“What!?” Keith said frustratedly, glaring harshly at... Lance. whoops.

“Class is over dude, everyone's leaving”

“Oh” Keith felt like an idiot, his face flushed in embarrassment. He started gathering his papers quickly and turning to watch Lance leave. He couldn't believe he yelled at Lance, his fucking crush, he yelled at. That was such a stupid move he couldn't even imagine it. He picked up all of his books and walked out of the classroom, avoiding Allura who was talking to a few students. 

Keith was just going to go back to his apartment and die on his bed. At least the drive wasn't too long, just a few minutes for him to get off of campus and to park in the parking lot. Walking up the stairs was annoying but at least there weren't that many levels. 

“Shiro! Im home!” he called as he opened the door and shut it quickly behind him. The silence that greeted him worried him slightly but he shrugged it off as Shiro walking around the neighborhood. 

Thoughts of Lance filled his head as he made his way to his own bedroom, he was definitely fantasizing about filthy things like holding hands and cuddling. 

“Stupid cute Lance” he mumbled as he flopped on his bed. “I love you too much” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to turn into a theater AU just so you know and its going to be funny as hell


	4. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a dork about talking to Lance, Shiro is a good cook and brother, And now theyre all gonna help with a trunk or treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips around a bit im so sorry  
> at least youve been warned with the no beta we die like men tag

Shiro was back home and mulling around the kitchen by the time Keith decided to come out and be at least partially social. The older sibling could obviously tell that Keith was not in the cheeriest of moods, or at least more of a brooding teenager than he normally was.

“I'm about to start making dinner,” Shiro said, looking through their refrigerator. He heard Keith sit down at their small table before he spoke again. “Do you want anything in particular?”

“Something” Keith sighed, folding his arms on the table before dropping his head into them. 

“Well I don't think I can make a something but I can make beef and broccoli"

“that works” Shiro noted the dejected tone in Keith's voice but decided to ignore it for a few minutes so he could start making dinner. Good thing he was forced to go shopping the other day, aside from the things he bought the other day, the fridge was practically empty. Shiro shrugged and pulled out the necessary materials, setting them on the counter.

“You seem upset” He hummed as he started chopping stuff up. Keith groaned behind him and pushed back from his chair.

“I was an idiot today”

“And why is that?”

“I yelled at Lance”

Shiro hummed for a moment and thought about all that Keith had said about this certain boy. “By mistake or on purpose?”

“On accident of course!” Keith snapped before dropping down into the chair. “I didn't mean to, he kept poking my side because i fell asleep and I didn't know it was him”

“Did you apologize to him?” Shiro sighed, it seemed Keith pined so much over this boy that he forgot at least part of the manners that he was taught.

“...yes”

“Keith”

“No…”

“Well I suggest you apologize to him”

“You’re not my dad”

“Well no, im not, but i’m your brother”

“Touche dear brother, touche”

Shiro sighed and shook his head, turning around to look at the boy who was now picking at his shirt. Fidgeting once again it seemed, though this time he couldnt really blame him for doing so.

“Just text him that youre sorry or something” Shiro said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“But-”

“Keith, I swear to god, I will steal your phone and text him for you if you dont-”

“NO ITS FINE I CAN DO IT MYSELF” Keith quickly stood up and grabbed his phone out of Shiro’s reach, moving away in embarrassment. Shiro bit back a chuckle and watched Keith with a sly smile on his face. Eventually when he was satisfied with Keith curling back into his seat and a smile forming onto his face a like a ray of sunshine peeking over a dark hill.

Shiro shrugged lightly and turned back to continue with dinner, letting the aroma of cooking beef and spices fill the kitchen. That was truly one of the best things about cooking, aside from seeing reactions from people eating food that you made. 

Eventually as Shiro dished out the plates and set them down on the table; Shiro remembered an email that got sent out a few days prior. He cleared his throat and looked at Keith, who put his phone down on the table and looked at the other.

“So i got an email from the school saying theyre hosting a trunk or treat on tuesday and want me to participate as an Alumni” Shiro started, sitting down in the chair. “You want to help me set one up? Maybe get the three musketeers to join in too? You guys used to do a lot “

Keith stared at Shiro for a few seconds, remembering fuzzy details about the a girl passing out flyers for the Trunk or treat. “Oh uh yeah, sure” he mumbled, picking up his fork and poking at the food on his plate before taking a bite. 

“Cool okay, you can ask the guys later if they want to help and then after we get their answer we can head to the halloween store and pick up decorations and candy”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Keith not really looking up at all until they were both finished and picked up the plates to place them in the sink to wash later. He made sure to grab his phone and open the groupchat that the gang shared.

 

Mullet: Since when did the school hold a trunk or treat

 

It was a few minutes before someone answered, and Keith was quick to check who it was. Pidge, because of course it was. 

 

TechWitch: Since forever dude, my dad took me to them every year when i was a kid

Mullet: I never noticed them

TechWitch: Thats mostly because you never did any events with the school until the beginning of this year when we forced you to do things

Mullet: dont judge me pidgeon

TechWitch: i will judge you all i want

TheTailer: Judgy McJudgerson

FoodScience: nice

TechWitch: Shut up Lance

TheTailer: No

FoodScience: guys please

Mullet: Guys

TheTailer: si

TechWitch: hello

FoodScience: what

Mullet: Do you guys want to help me and Shiro run a trunk for the schools trunk or treat

TheTailer: YES

TechWitch: I was originally gonna help my fam but sure why not

FoodScience: Shay had to go visit her grandmother for the week so yeah sure

Mullet: cool okay

TheTailer: we should be power rangers

Mullet: why?

TechWitch: if you say i should be the pink ranger im punching you in the balls

TheTailor: nono no, 1. Itd be a group of five people, there are five rangers. Atleast in might morphin. 2. Keith is the red ranger by default because he always wears red, im the blue ranger because i like blue. Hunk is yellow, Yeah i know green wasnt originally a part of the group but Kimberly dated the green ranger so there you go pidge. And then Shiro is the black ranger because he’s emo and wears eyeliner.

Foodscience: interesting

Mullet: Shiro isnt emo

Techwitch: Okay but the red ranger was the leader, i dont think is realy our leader

Techwitch: we dont have a leader

TheTailer: whatever dude its fine

Mullet: Hey!

TheTailer: shush keith

Mullet: :/

TheTailer: Keith did you just use an emoji

Mullet: ….yes?

TheTailer: I hath raised you so well

TechWitch: OKAY OKAY whatever yes Keith we will help you with the trunk or treat.

Mullet: cool

 

Keith set his phone down and sighed, thinking the phrase Shiro said quiet often when his brain was running to fast to process. He turned to his brother and leaned against the counter, relaying the news.

“So they said yes, but they want to be power rangers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: ShiroGAY  
> Keith: Mullet  
> Lance: TheTailor  
> Pidge: TechWitch  
> Hunk: FoodScience  
> Allura: Buttercup


	5. Trunk or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the trunk or treat!  
> How much effort did they put into their Power Rangers themed Trunk?  
> A lot!  
> Happy Halloween!

“Why are we putting this much effort into the trunk?” Pidge sighed, handing the stapler over to Lance, who attached the first part of a painted canvas to cardboard jutting out of the trunk. “Little kids arent gonna care that theres this much detail put into it”

Lance rolled his eyes and continued stapling the painted fabric onto the cardboard. “Because theres a prize for the best trunk” he retorted and stuck his tongue out at the other. “Besides, half assing it would be rude and people would think we didnt care” 

“Okay but still, isnt this a bit much?” They jestered to the rest of the trunk, which was starting to look like a minitature room, minus the fourth wall. There was a giant cardboard cylinder with zordons face hanging in the middle to make it look like a hologram. Pidge, Allura, and Lance was all gotten together to paint 3 large canvases for the back drop; they were currently stapling up. They just had simple lawn chairs for them to sit in though and a covered table with several empty bowls on it for the candy.

Lance looked over their set up and shrugged, not showing his giddyness that it actually looked pretty good. “Consistency is key, besides it looks great” He hummed and went back to stapling up the canvas. “Anyway, when is Keith and Shiro supposed to be coming back? this is their car.”

“Theyre walking back right now, theyre both carrying a lot of candy.” Allura chimmed, in nodding over in the direction the two were coming from. Indeed they were carrying large bags of variety candy. 

“Hey guys!” Pidge called and jogged over slightly to take one of the bags from Shiro, bringing it back over to the trunk. 

“Looks good so far” Shiro smiled, dropping the remaining bags of candy underneath the table for when they ran out. Lance looked over and watched the two newcomers for a moment, blushing lightly at noticing the tightness of the spandex on Keith, who actually looked super good, and that ass certainly looked good. Pidge nudged Lance slightly and smirked at him, She had apparently noticed his appreciation of the other male. He flushed in embarrassment and quickly went back to finishing putting the canvas up. 

“Everyone is in costume already which makes things easier” Shiro hummed to himself and looked over at a few of the other trucks. “And the guy said were supposed to start in an hour which, and were all set up so thats good” 

The rest of the group gathered in front of the trunk and looked over their work, appreciating it a lot. It looked pretty good! They were definitely going to win that prize, their theme of power rangers was going pretty well, thanks to Allura being Rita Repulsa. Shiro wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, looking to the group with a smile. 

“Thanks for helping us do this guys” He said gratefully. “I dont think i wouldve done this other wise.” 

“I wouldnt wear spandex for just anyone Shiro” Pidge huffed, crossing her arms. “BUt youre welcome”

“I mean youre the brother of my friend, which makes you my friend so youre welcome!” Hunk smiled, picking at his suit slightly and tossing the stapler under the table. 

“Lets get ready for the Trunk or treat then i guess” 

 

The Trunk or treat lasted several hours, Shiro started off with passing out the candy to the children who came by. Each of them switched out occasionally, there was just too many children for them to sanely deal with. By the end off it all, they were all pretty tired and sweaty, it was clear they were all ready to go home and clean up. Shiro looked back at his brother and smiled at noticing Keith being flustered about Lance practically falling asleep on top of him. He nudged allura and nodded at them, making her smile fondly. 

They all cleaned up the car pretty quickly and said their goodbyes, but not before dividing the rest of the candy and Keith deciding to join the Lance and the others to watch horror movies. 

“Oh hey! Wait a minute Mr. Shirogane!” a voice called, Shiro turned and watched a smaller girl [who happened to have a staff lanyard on] run over and breath heavily. “You guys won the trunk contest!” she said, handing him a basket “Congratulations and thank you for coming”

“Oh uh, thanks” Shiro said and put the basket in the car, watching the girl run back over the administrations. He shrugged and got in the car, leaning back and smiling, he’ll tell Keith and the others that they had won the contest later. It’ll make them feel great later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of based on when i helped my friend with her trunk or treat and i was dressed up as keith and a good few people thought i was power ranger.   
> also sorry this is so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and prompts are always welcome!  
> You can send them here or to Confused-bird.tumblr.com


End file.
